kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons/Weapon Skills
Each weapon, of R rarity or higher, has one or two weapon skills that will improve the party performance in some way. These skills will only affect party member that match the weapons elements. The picture shows the Soul, Gawain, with 9 weapon skills active, as do the other Wind characters in the party. The Fire element Kamihime, Ares only has 1 active skill however, as there is 1 Fire, and 9 Wind weapons equipped. Types There are two types of weapon skill: basic and composite. Composite skills are essentially 2 basic skills merged together, allowing a weapon to have three weapon skills. Basic Weapon Skills: * Ascension - Increases the healing power of party members. * Assault - boosts ATK of party members. * Barrage - increases the chance of performing a Triple Attack. * Carnage - same as Assault but with better base and growth. * Custom - exclusive to Soul Weapons. Increases HP of party members. * Defender - boosts HP of party members. * Elaborate - Increases damage dealt by abilities * Exceed - Increases the burst damage of party members. * Pride - increases ATK based on HP lost * Rush - increases the chance of performing a Double Attack. * Stinger - Increases Crit rate of party members with element advantage * Upgrade - used as fodder to upgrade skill levels of other weapons. * Vigor - exclusive to Soul Weapons. Increases elemental attack. * Vigoras - Reverse of pride effect. Increases ATK based on character's left HP ratio. Composite Weapon Skills * Avalanche - Barrage + Rush * Grace - Defender + Ascension * Rampart - Defender + Vigoras * Resilience - Assault + Ascension * Slug - Assault + Stinger * Strength - Assault + Defender * Tactics - Exceed + Elaborate * Tri-edge - Assault + Barrage * Tri-guard - Defender + Barrage * Twin-edge - Assault + Rush Levelling Weapon Skills Weapon skill level can be increased by Enhancing them with any non-Enhance-Material Weapon of R rarity or above. The higher the Weapon Skill level and the rarity of the weapon used as fodder, the greater the chances will be of increasing the Weapon Skill of the weapon used as base. One easy way to know how many weapons are needed to increase a weapon skill is to look at their current level. An SR weapon will need the same amount of R weapons as its current skill level. For instance, an SR weapon with Skill Level 15, will need 15 R weapon. SSR weapons will need twice as much and R weapon half as much. Unlike the Eidolon system equivalent, the existence of Weapon Skills makes non-Enhance-Material Weapons have an important role in the Weapon Skill upgrading of the intended base weapon. This system ignores Weapon Type, though since the EXP Upgrade system factors in Weapon Type, it may still be preferable to use weapons of similar Type to do both upgrades simultaneously. Weapon skills are commutative each other, so it's possible to have multiple ATK↑ weapons equipped and all the bonuses will be applied (so long as the element matches). The stats on the character page do not show the increase due to weapon skills, however they will take effect in battle. Basic Assault Increases ATK of party members. (Skill ~ Level \times 0,5) + Base ~ Increase The base increase depends on number of listed pluses: * Small: 0 * Medium (+): 3 * Large (++): 6 After Final Break Limit Ascension Ascension weapons have two effects: increases healing done and its cap. Healing Cap Skill ~ Level + Base ~ Increase Base Increase: * Small: 4 * Medium (+): 7 * Large (++): 10 After Final Break Limit Healing done (Skill ~ Level \times 0,1) + Base ~ Increase Base Increase: * Small: 1 * Medium (+): 2 * Large (++): 3 After Final Break Limit Barrage Increases Triple Attack Rate. (Skill ~ Level \times Base ~ Increase) Base increase: * Small: 0,05 * Medium (+): 0,1 * Large (++): 0,15 After Final Break Limit Defender Increases HP of party members. (Skill ~ Level \times 0,5) + Base ~ Increase Base increase: * Small: 0 * Medium (+): 3 * Large (++): 6 After Final Break Limit Elaborate Increases the damage dealt by abilities as well their caps. The cap increase only depends on the number of listed pluses on the skill description and it's independent of skill level: Small: 2%; Medium (+): 3.5%; Large (++): 5%. The damage multiplier is cumulative with the ability damage multiplier. Skill ~ Level + 10 Exceed Exceed weapons have two effects: increases the damage dealt by Burst Attacks and its soft cap. By default, Burst attacks have a soft cap of 1.000.000 damage and can increase to 2.000.000. Burst Attacks are also capped at +500% multiplier, this also includes characters abilities, like Shingen's Provision Forest, and Soul Passives. Burst Damage After Final Break Limit Burst Damage Cap After Final Break Limit Pride Increases ATK based on HP lost. Pride weapons has two effects. The first is similar to Assault weapons and improves with the weapon skill level. The second is the Pride effect. It's independent of skill level and scales with the character's HP lost, instead. (Skill ~ Level \times Assault ~ Increase) + (Pride ~ Increase \times \left( ~ 1 - \dfrac{Current HP}{Max HP} ~ \right)) Assault Effect After Final Break Limit Pride effect Rush Increases Double Attack Rate. (Skill ~ Level \times Base ~ Increase) Base increase: * Small: 0,05 * Medium (+): 0,15 * Large (++): 0,25 After Final Break Limit Stinger Chance to deal 20% extra damage with elemental advantage. Each weapon in the grid will have a separate chance to activate. The damage is cumulative. For instance, if a grid has three weapons with stinger and they all trigger, then the extra damage will be 60%. (Skill ~ Level \times 0,5) + Base ~ Increase Base increase: * Small: 0 * Medium (+): 3 * Large (++): 6 After Final Break Limit Vigoras Vigoras improves damage the closer to full health you currently are. It will increase the attack of party members based on the ratio of current HP and max HP. In other words, the closer a character's current HP is to her maximum health, the bigger will be the effect. Vigoras is on it's own special frame, and does not have a base assault value like Pride. It acts as a separate modifier for damage, multiplying with your existing char attack/elemental attack damage formula. Also unlike pride, it does not have an effect for the entirety of the health bar, the effect is reduced to 0 at 50% of max HP. (Base ~ Increase + SL \times 0,2)^{(HP / Max ~ HP)} - (Base ~ Increase + SL \times 0,2)^{0,5} Base increase: * Small (+): 8 * Medium (++): 12 * Large (+++): 16 Note: Base Increases are not the base % increase for your damage. They are the base number for the above formula to calculate it. Note: to avoid confusion, the effect under 50% HP will just remain 0%, it won't turn into negative as the formula would suggest. Soul Weapons Soul Weapons needs to be equipped on the main slot and have their respective Soul set in order for their skills to be active. Custom Increases HP of party members. It has higher base and growth than Defender weapons. (Skill ~ Level \times 1) + 10 Vigor Increases Elemental ATK of party members. (Skill ~ Level \times 1) + 10 Phantom Weapons Effect activates when there are at least 6 weapons of the same type are equipped, including itself. * Sword: Avalanche (L) (L) + Rush (L) * Glaive: Tri-Edge (L) + Barrage * Spear: Strength (L) (L) + Defender(L) * Axe: Tactics (L) (L) + Elaborate (L) * Staff: Grace (L) (L) + Ascension (L) * Hammer: Carnage (Oversized) * Gun: Protect (Oversized) * Bow: Slug (L) (L) + Stinger (L) * Arcane: Rampart (L) (L) + Vigoras (L) Enhance Increases HP and ATK values of equipped weapons of the same weapon type by +45% HP and +30% ATK. For instance, Phantom Blight Calamity Mallet increases the stats of any equipped hammer, including itself. Carnage Increases ATK of party members. Similar to Assault but with higher base and growth. (Skill ~ Level \times 1%) + 10% Protect Increases HP of party members. Similar to Defender but with higher base and growth. (Skill ~ Level \times 1%) + 10% See Also * Skill Level Sheet by SlickFenix * Skill Level Calculator by Paulo * Kamihime PROJECT Weapon Guide by J-Star Category:Weapons